Modern computer networks often have several layers of security to protect from cyber-attacks, viruses and the like. However, as attackers become more coordinated and advanced in such attacks, the security layers such as firewalls, intrusion detection systems, encryption and the like are required to have much more effectiveness to protect valuable assets on systems internal to the network, i.e., network nodes such as computer workstations, routers, switches and servers. Such a requirement makes it essential to take a comprehensive and objective approach to measuring the individual and relative performances of cyber security assets in network nodes.
Therefore there is a need in the art for techniques that measure individual and cumulative criticalities of cyber security assets in network nodes and then determine their criticality surface to enhance cyber defense.